


Day 23 & 24: “This is not new, it only feels like it.” & “You knows this, you know this to be true.”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Sad, To Be Continued, small steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: A continuation of day 3IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! FREAKING FINALLYNOW FOR DAY 27!!





	Day 23 & 24: “This is not new, it only feels like it.” & “You knows this, you know this to be true.”

It’s been a few weeks since Jesse was rescued from Talon’s claws.

It took some convincing though to get him back to headquarters so he could get checked out.

Turns out that other than his missing arm he had the other one fractured, some broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises.

He was told he had to say in the medbay for at least a few weeks so he could heal appropriately.

Jesse, to the surprise of literally no one, refused. He wouldn’t stay at a place that looked so much like…

They understood but still insisted for his stay as the equipments weren’t so easy to move back and forth from the medbay to his room.

In the end, Hanzo was the one to convince him to stay with the condition that he would visit as often as he could. He couldn’t understand why but he felt… relaxed around the archer. He also did with doctor Zeigler but it wasn't the same as what he felt with… Hanzo was it?

 

So the weeks pass and Hanzo keeps his promise. Hell, Jesse was starting to feel bad since the guy was mainly with him every free chance he’s got. He would even stay till Jesse had fallen asleep.

On one of those days, Jesse was waking up to find that yes Hanzo was there but he was also talking to the doctor. So he kept his eyes shut and pretended to sleep so he could hear what they were saying.

“Doctor Zeigler, I can assure you I am fine with these circumstances.” he could hear Hanzo say in a whisper.

“Do not lie to me, Shimada. It is one thing when it’s a friend suffering through this and it is completely another when it’s your——”

“I know! But what else am I supposed to do Angela? I can’t just stay away from him like he’s nobody. He lost his memories of us… of all of us” he amends at the last minute. “I will not abandon him just because he doesn’t remember me.”

“Hanzo...”

“If that is all doctor Zeigler, I shall be on my way,” Hanzo said curtly. Jesse could hear his footsteps moving further and further away. The only reason he hasn’t opened his eyes was that he was sure that the doctor was still there. Seconds passed and the doctor herself went and stood next to Jesse. She brushed his hair aside, sighs and muttered: “what am I to do we you both...”

 

Weeks passed and Jesse was well enough that he was able to walk through the corridors of the Watchpoint. In all honesty, McCree hasn’t forgotten the conversation but he decided not to confront the archer about it… yet.

When he was finally deemed well enough that he didn’t need to stay in the medbay Hanzo gave him a tour of all Watchpoint. He even got to re-meet his coworkers.

“Wow this’ all just so impressive and so new… can’t wait for what might be next!” Jesse says excitedly.

Hanzo looks at him and without his notice, he says in a solemn tone:

“This is not new. It only feels like it.”

Jesse stops and looks at him his smile fades and… no that’s not what the archer wanted  _ nonono ! _

“I-I apologize, I didn’t mean to say that.” He adds quickly.

“No worries Darlin’ ain’t no harm done.”

He tenses at the pet-name. It reminds him too much of—

So he keeps walking not really sure in Jesse is still following him.

By the end of the day, Hanzo leads the cowboy to his room so he could get some rest.

Jesse goes inside but before Hanzo could leave Jesse calls out to him.

“Yes?”

“What… what would you do if my memories don’t come back?”

Hanzo eyes widen as he flinched at the implication.

“That might not happen,” he says logically. Trying to gain some lost ground.

“But what if it does? You can’t tell me that you haven’t——”

“ _ Of course I have!” _ Hanzo interrupts harshly but as fast as his anger came it went away. “As much as I wouldn’t like for it to be a possibility… I just can’t accept it”

“You know this, you know this to be true”

“Yes. I do…”

“Oh Darlin’...” 

“ _ Don’t call me that!"   _ Hanzo flinches at his reaction _  "  _ Please… please don’t…” he crosses his arms tightly against his torso.

“O-okay…”

“McCree, I——” he cuts himself off. He tries again but nothing comes. He takes a step away and says  _ I have to go _ and practically bolts away from the McCree’s presence. Leaving Jesse alone in the middle of the hall they’d been in.

Luckily for the cowboy, he had memorized the way back to his room so that’s what he did. He needed to think about what just happened. Why had Hanzo reacted badly to him calling him darling…

He doesn’t get it. Why would affect the archer so much, so negatively?

It was a word Jesse would use on everyone…

Hanzo was the only one that has shown him that he doesn’t to be called that.

Yet he’s done it before and it hadn’t caused this kind of reaction from the archer. So what was different now?

Had Jesse said something that had——no… Jesse had no recollection of saying anything that was out of hand and yet.

It’s best to let it rest Jesse decided. Maybe when the archer calmed down some he would get something out of him.

It never came.

After that small incident, Hanzo was either hard to reach or not at the Watchpoint at all.

Had what Jesse said had been so bad?

He tries to remember something… anything that might get him some advantage.

No such luck.

He still had no memory of who he was.

Was this how their friendship would end?

Was it really——

 

**_Hanzo laughs and leans towards him. “You are indeed not as funny as you may think you are, cowman…”_ **

**_“Made you laugh didn’t I?” Jesse says with a laugh of his own._ **

 

A sudden pain in Jesse’s head had him leaning on the nearest wall for support.

_ “What the!? What was that just now.”  _ Jesse whispered to himself. He felt dizzy and nauseous all over.

Breathing slowly and deep made him feel better a few seconds later. Finally feeling like he wasn’t going to fall over Jesse headed back to his room. He needed to think.

That had been a memory right?

It had to be. He himself doesn’t recall Hanzo ever doing that with him since he had found him. So it had to be a memory from the real Jesse… the one they all knew.

But what did that one mean?

It seemed… intimate.

Like they’d been on… a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it's so late...  
>  :l
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it though...


End file.
